Mit Klaus zuhaus
Mit Klaus zuhaus ist die zweite Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 01.10.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Der deutsche Sendetermin ist der 24.04.2013. Inhalt Ted erzählt seinen Kindern, dass alle Freunde im Sommer 2012 in glücklichen Beziehungen waren: Barney und Quinn, er und Victoria, Robin und Nick sowie Lily und Marshall. Und da alle einfach nur glücklich waren, will er diese Zeit in seiner Erzählung lieber überspringen und schließt deswegen mit den Ereignissen im Oktober des gleichen Jahres an seine Geschichte an. 350px|thumb Arthur legt Barney ans Herz, dass dieser besser einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen sollte, wenn er Quinn wirklich beabsichtigt zu heiraten. Barney findet diesen Vorschlag lächerlich, da er Quinn vertraut, doch Arthur erzählt ihm die grausame Wahrheit, wie seine Ehe den Bach runtergegangen ist und seine Ex-Frau Darlene ihm alles genommen hat, was er je besessen hat. Als Quinn dann später zu ihm ins Büro kommt, legt Barney ihr den Ehevertrag vor. Dadurch entsteht ein großer Streit zwischen den beiden, da Quinn den Vertrag erst lesen will und viele lächerliche Dinge darin stehen, und Barney nicht fassen kann, dass sie sich dem in den Weg stellt. Quinn macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu Lily und Robin und regt sich darüber auf, dass Barney unter anderem in den Vertrag geschrieben hat, wie sie ihren Körper im Falle einer Scheidung pflegen muss. Auch Ted und Marshall sind schockiert, dass ihr Freund erneut über das Ziel hinausgeschossen ist mit seinem Vertrag. Als Nick zu den Männern in die Bar kommt, fordert Barney alle dazu auf zuzugeben, dass auch in ihren jeweiligen Beziehungen etwas nicht so läuft, wie sie es wollen. Ted, Marshall und Nick tun dies sofort ab und meinen, dass Barney spinnt, doch abends entsteht bei allen drei Pärchen eine Diskussion. Marshall beschwert sich bei Lily, dass sie zu überempfindlich bei ihrem Kind ist, da sie sich zum Beispiel enorm darüber aufregt, wenn Marshall das Baby in die Luft wirft. Marshall argumentiert, dass er auch von seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern immer wieder in die Luft geworfen wurde und es ihm nicht geschadet hat, woraufhin Lily nur meint, dass Marshall noch am Morgen einen Geist in der Küche vermutet hat. Auch zwischen Nick und Robin entsteht eine hitzige Diskussion, da sie beim Sex gerne sich selbst beim moderieren zuschaut. Als sie es Lily und Quinn am nächsten Tag in der Bar erzählt, sind diese jedoch vollkommen auf Nicks Seite, da sie es auch mehr als grenzwertig finden, dass Robin sich selbst beim Sex anschaut. Als Victoria zu den Freundinnen kommt, erzählt auch sie von ihrer Diskussion mit Ted am Abend zuvor. 350px|left|thumb Klaus hat nach der Trennung von Victoria seinen Job verloren und ist völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen, sodass er sie wieder aufgesucht und um Hilfe gebeten hat. Ted bietet ihm deswegen an bei ihm einzuziehen, was Klaus freudig annimmt. Doch in den kommenden Wochen kam es immer wieder zu kuriosen Situationen zwischen ihnen, sodass Ted in der letzten Nacht schließlich verlangt, dass Klaus wieder auszieht. Doch anstatt diese Entscheidung gemeinsam mit Victoria zu besprechen, hat Ted dies einfach beschlossen, ohne sie überhaupt zu fragen, wie sie das Ganze sieht. Lily, Robin und Quinn stehen dabei voll auf Victorias Seite und finden Teds Verhalten fürchterlich. Um den ganzen Streitigkeiten ein Ende zu setzen, macht sich Quinn schließlich auf den Weg zu Barney und präsentiert ihm ihren eigenen Ehevertrag, den sie gemeinsam mit Lily, Robin und Victoria angefertigt hat. Gemeinsam mit Arthur geht Barney den Vertrag durch und kann nicht glauben, was er dort liest, denn Quinn soll unter anderem seine Anzüge im Falle einer Scheidung bekommen. Kurz darauf tauchen auch Ted, Marshall und Nick in Barneys Büro auf, da dieser ihnen von seinem Problem getextet hat. Es entsteht ein großer Streit, bei dem alle durcheinander schreiben, sodass Arthur sie alle unterbricht und verlangt, dass sie die wirklichen Probleme in ihrer Beziehung ansprechen, anstatt sich über Kleinigkeiten zu streiten. Marshall gesteht daraufhin, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass Lily glaubt, dass er kein guter Vater für ihren Sohn ist. Lily gesteht ihrem Mann daraufhin, dass die Erinnerung an ihre vaterlose Kindheit manchmal auftaucht, sie aber überzeugt ist, dass Marshall ein wunderbarer Vater ist, der immer für ihren Sohn da sein wird. Ted gesteht Victoria, dass er durch Klaus' Anwesenheit das Gefühl bekommt, dass sie nie von ihrer Vergangenheit loskommen werden. Diese sagt ihm daraufhin, dass sie Klaus nur helfen wollte, da sie sich schuldig fühlt, weil sie so unsagbar glücklich mit Ted ist. Nick macht Robin klar, dass er sie ungemein attraktiv findet und es ihn verletzt, dass sie nicht das gleiche für ihn empfindet. Robin gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass es sie antörnt sich selbst im Fernsehen zu sehen, was Nick vollkommen in Ordnung findet, sodass auch zwischen ihnen wieder alles okay ist und sie gleich verschwinden, um miteinander zu schlafen. Von den ganzen Emotionen vollkommen gerührt, ruft Arthur bei seiner Ex-Frau an, um mit seinem geliebten Hund sprechen zu können, den Darlene ihm auch genommen hat. 350px|thumb Barney und Quinn beschließen dann ihre jeweiligen Verträge wegzuschmeißen, doch keiner will dies wirklich tun, sodass sie einen gemeinsamen Vertrag aufsetzen wollen. Doch während sie vor den Verträgen stehen, wird den beiden bewusst, dass sie sich gegenseitig nicht trauen. Da sie sich nicht mal heiraten wollen ohne einen Vertrag abzuschließen, geschweige denn sich auf dessen Inhalt einigen können, trennen sich die beiden schließlich. In der Bar erzählt Barney seinen Freunden, dass er wohl niemals heiraten wird, da er einfach keine Frau finden wird, der er genug vertraut, um sie ohne Ehevertrag zu heiraten. In der Zukunft Einige Zeit später verkündet Barney seinen Kollegen, dass seine Hochzeit legendär und superios werden wird. Als Arthur ihn fragt, ob sie einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen soll, lehnt Barney dies ab und meint, er brauche keinen. Dann kommt Robin herein, um Barney zum Essen abzuholen und sie küssen sich. Gastdarsteller *Becki Newton als Quinn Garvey *Ashley Williams als Victoria *Thomas Lennon als Klaus *Michael Trucco als Nick *Bob Odenkirk als Arthur Hobbs *Suzie Plakson als Judy Eriksen *Bill Fagerbakke als Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Blake Bertrand als junger Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Gibson Sjobek als junger Marcus Eriksen Fehler *In der ersten Bildeinstellung, während Ted von den glücklichen vier Pärchen erzählt, sieht man nur drei der Pärchen im Raum - Marshall und Lily fehlen in der Einstellung. Im weiteren Verlauf der Szene erfolgt ein Schnitt und Marshall und Lily samt Baby stehen auf einmal hinter den drei anderen Pärchen. *In Schlag auf Schlag sagt Lily, dass Marshall Angst vor Sasquatch, also Bigfoot, habe. In dieser Episode sagt sie aber, Marshall dürfe ihn nicht mit ein paar Verrückten jagen. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Arthur Hobbs erinnert sich wie in Die letzte Zigarette nicht mehr an Marshall. *Ein Witz aus Kleine Jungs kommt wieder vor. *Das Whiteboard von Marshall und Lily, welches in Langzeitwetten schon vorkam, hängt in dieser Episode über ihrem Bett. *Arthur spricht wieder davon, wie er alles außer seine Kinder an seine Frau verloren hat. Auch seinen Hund Schlepper erwähnt er wieder. Anspielungen *Marshalls Namen für Lilys "Frauenkörperteile" sind Snap, Crackle and Pop. Das sind Maskottchen von einer Cornflakesmarke. *Als Ted wegen Klaus' Verhalten angewidert ist, schlägt er Das Boot vor. *In Quinns Gegenvorschlag zu Barneys Ehevertrag ist es Barney erlaubt, bei Parties im Playboy Mansion dabei zu sein, wenn er dort in einer Urne anreist. Musik *"Museum of Flight" von Damien Jurado Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8